Garments are conventionally processed to obtain specified looks on the garments. Denim materials, such as denim jeans, are often processed.
Denim is often processed using stone washing, enzyme washing, sandblasting, and other techniques. More modern techniques may include embroidery, and other pattern production.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,916,461, 5,9900,444, and others have described using a laser to simulate the looks that are conventionally produced by sandblasting and other conventional techniques. This has included simulating looks and patterns produced by local abrasion, a global abrasion, whiskers, and imprints. The patents have also described scribing decorative graphics obtained from clipart.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,916,461 and 6,002,099 describe using random processes to place various geometric objects into a drawing field. The user can control the drawing field to provide desired looks on the denim materials.
The present application teaches additional tools and techniques intended for controlling a laser to produce an output beam that changes the look of a specified garment or material in a new way. One specific technique uses a mathematically-based process to automatically generate a pattern, or a portion of a pattern, which can be produced on either part or all of a specified garment.
Another aspect defines the specified mathematical techniques, which may include fractal techniques, modular level set techniques, cellular automata techniques, and specified iterative techniques.